Blind Windows
by Mai Valentine1
Summary: A member of Ghouls DubRare Hunter muses on her feelings for one blond man who she can never have....Dedicated to all who love Malik Ishtar!


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Does not belong to me, yadda yadda yadda... Caldina Hououji does, however! Dedicated to all the lovers of the blond-headed Tomb Robber, Malik Ishtar!  
Blind Windows  
A One-Shot Angst  
  
  
It's dusty inside this ship...dank and almost lifeless. It would make any normal person go insane to be holed up in here for days, even weeks and months at a time...but I am used to it. Hell, I was born into this kind of life..Tomb Robber by birth, as it were. So, I truly do not care how the surroundings are....I can survive almost anywhere.  
  
It's the bane of a Tomb Robber to usually be alone.. unless you are 'hunting' in a pack, after one certain prize. But...at least, I can always dream of you. Even though I will never touch you in the fairy-tale way I fantasize about...it's still fun to wish. You are our leader.. and also..mystical and magical in your own way. You have your own mission, your own purpose....You'd never stop to even think or look to a girl like me.  
  
To you, I'd guess...I am only another one of your countless servants and soldiers.. who scour the world in search of the rare and beautiful things you desire. I only wish I could be one of the rare and beautiful things you desire.. But alas...I am but common and indistinguishable...almost homely. I would never compare to the treasures you love...  
  
I look at you...and realize darkly that you are all that I think about. In my thoughts, my dreams, my prayers. Why can I not shake myself from thinking of you..? Has your magic pierced that far into my mind..? I stare deep into your eyes.. and realize that it is true. You have taken me over, and bewitched me beyond reproach. I shall never be the same again.   
  
So, now, standing here at the site of the soon to be Battle City...the magnificent war orchestrated by Seto Kaiba..I realize that I still am no more than your pawn in this game. To find the rarest cards, and such...it is my duty to you. Upon this rooftop is where I have chosen to stand at this moment..watching the sun set.. and letting the breeze catch my cape, and play with it, much like a child would play with a new ball, tossing it this way and that.   
  
I sigh, wishing that I could tell you how I feel. But it is not like you would care.. you'd laugh at me.. and maybe even kill me for my weakness. And yet, I will keep on loving you..even if it is fruitless. You have stolen my heart, and hold it for your own..mixed in with the rest of your countless treasures... If only I could steal it back..maybe I'd be free of this dark sorrow. Maybe I could stop going after feelings that will never be returned.. and dreams that will never come true.  
  
As the hood of my cape blows down, and my red hair comes loose into the breeze like a plume of silken flame, I close my eyes, and a tear flutters down my cheek, with a dispair-ridden kiss, before being swept away into the wind. Alas, I think I shall never be free of you. I've been bound to you now and forever..My soul is chained to yours.  
  
You, the Lord of all Thieves, weilding your Rod of Power with no peer to your prowess...  
  
You...Malik Ishtar.  
  
And I, will always just be Caldina Hououji.  
  
A woman full of unrequited love, who will never be free.   
  
A time will come, when I have to face you..and the feelings I have. That day you may discover...and that may be the day that I face my death. But then again, that may be the day you face the Pharoah, as well...The one you've been searching for. We may join each other in death...who knows?  
  
If that happens...may the Gods have mercy.  
  
Until then...I shall stay the way I've always been....a shadow cast in your glory....  
  
Staring through blind windows at what could have been......  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
Thank you for reading! As always.. Reviews are accepted...good or bad...  
Just had to write one that was in a way about Malik...I just love him ^_^  
If I get the spark to..I may write one about Bakura...who knows??  
  
BTW-Chapter 1 of "A Kiss Before Dying" will be out soon! Sorry for the inconvienience, to all who read! I was just swamped with work..projects and exams....Oh well! Thank you again for reading ^__^ 


End file.
